My Love Is In The Stars
by xTanyaLeighhx3
Summary: Song-Fic. Sonny get's shot and Chad thinks on some memories he had with Sonny. He doesn't know whether she'll make it? Will she?  Emotional. Song is Written In The Stars - By; Westlife. Read&Review..x


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance Or the song.**

**Chad's POV**

When I saw Sonny's face just staring up at me, my heart was breaking. We'd only a hour ago had are second first date. It was magical and she looked so beautiful but now she looks so sad.

"Sonny" I began with a crockery voice. She had blood every where on her hands on her t-shirt where her wound is and the blood on the set of McKenzie Falls but I really didn't care.

I could tell she just wanted to go sleep, I couldn't let her. My Sonshine needs to stay with me. "Sonny the ambulance will be here soon so just stay with me ok" I kissed her forehead and finished with "Ok, Stay with me, keep your eyes open"

_Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon,_

_The angles can wait for a moment _

_Come real close, forget the world outside,_

_Tonight we're alone, It's finally you and I_

"I-I Lo-ve you Ch-Cha-d" She stuttered barely being able to speak. I was so heart felt. I was touched she told me because I felt the same way, I just wished it was a more romantic moment not her dying right in front of my eyes.

"Shh.." I mumbled, I wanted her to save her energy no matter how sweet what she said was. " I love you to Sonny, always have" I began, I could see her drifting off so I touched her hand and didn't let go for anything. "Remember that time, we first met, I gave you an autograph and you were so happy to see me" She nodded slightly "Yeaah..well who would of thought we'd be here now eyy" I tried to make my Sonny smile but she was in a lot of pain.

_It wasn't meant to feel like this,_

_Not without you._

"There will be plenty of chances for I love you's won't there" I smiled trying to give her hope but I don't know who I was trying to convince more, Sonny or myself.

Suddenly the ambulance car arrived outside and three men came in to help me lift her onto the bed. "Are you coming with her?" One of them asked me, I just nodded because I was to nervous to speak.

'_Cause when I look at my life _

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

'_Cause when I see how my path seems to_

_End up before your face, _

_The state of my heart, the place where we are_

_Is written in the stars._

We arrived at the hospital and as soon as we got there they put her straight in the room and asked me to wait outside.

Poor Sonny what she must be going through right now. It was heart-breaking for me to even imagine, the pain and fear.

It was now I couple of hours later but I must have fell sleep in the waiting room, I was obviously tired. A doctor came to wake me to tell she was ok to been seen now but she was still in a lot of pain and had breathing difficulty.

A walked in slowly and sat down on yet another chair. "I grabbed her hand and held it gently. She looked so weak and her big brown eyes were filled with so much pain I just wanted to help, get her through it.

"Ch-ad" She whispered. I looked up. "I'm hurting" She said normally. That sentence would of killed me if words could kill. "I know Sonny, I know, but I'm going to be hear to protect you now. I promise" I added and meant every word. I don't know how I could of let this happen I left the room to go the bathroom then bang I heard I noise.

*Flashback*

"_Wow, CDC is fine now but I gotta say I'm really enj-_

_SONNY!" I screamed seeing her in a pool of blood, I ran to her instantly _

*End Of Flashback*

"I can barely breath" That was the words that snapped me out of the horrible flashback. "It's ok".

Suddenly, the worst thing happened. Her pale face turned to side and the machine went _beeeepppp_. That was all I could hear. Doctor's ran in I still held on to her hand and kissed it lightly.

_Don't be afraid I'll be right by your side,_

_Through the laughter and pain _

_Together we're bound to fly_

I new it when the doctor's said those horrible words "_Call it"_

I knew my Sonny was gone forever.

_I made a few mistakes yeah _

_Like sometimes we do,_

_I made it through the heartache_

_And I made it back to you!_

I needed her, she gave me a reason to come into work everyday. Damn it! Why didn't I ask her out sooner we would have had more time or didn't go the bathroom. The little things I would of changed for this not to happen.

I loved Alison Monroe.

_The state of my heart _

_The place where we are _

_Is written in the stars._

Yet, she never did tell me who shot her….

**Wow, emotional or what? Longest One-Shot yet. I am very proud of the story. It's left to your imagination to shot her but I know in my mind who did it, If you want to know PM me. I'll keep it a secret to those who don't want to know for sure. Please review this story, thoughts, ideas of who did it. Whatever any reviews are very appreciated. Thankyou to my Viewers (:**

**- Tanya (: x **


End file.
